vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Family
The Claire Family is one of the main families in and a prominent witch family based in New Orleans. The family has a strong connection to the French Quarter Coven and over the years, the Mikaelson Family. The last member, Davina Claire, died but five years later she was resurrected by The Hollow. History Over the years, the Claire family had interactions with Kol Mikaelson. Both Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid Malchance helped Kol manufacture dark objects with kemiya, a type of Arabian magic. In 1914, Mary-Alice Claire helped Kol Mikaelson break into the Dowager Fauline Cottage and steal a paragon diamond. Mary-Alice would watch as Kol was dragged away by Klaus unable to help for which she was imprisoned within the cottage by a witch following Klaus Mikaelson. Some time before this, Kol angered Mary-Alice and she made sure that he could never enter his play house, sealing it shut using her own blood so that it could only be re-opened by another Claire witch. Following in her ancestor's footsteps, Davina Claire also aided Kol in the formation of dark objects via kemiya. However, Davina later fell in love with Kol. After his death, she sought a spell to bring him back. Some time later she succeeds, resurrecting him from the Ancestral Plane; a further look into the feats a Claire witch is able to achieve. Family Members * Mary-Alice Claire: Mary-Alice was a witch who teamed up with Kol Mikaelson in the early 1900's to aid him in defeating his brother, Niklaus. Mary, alongside Astrid Malchance, helped Kol create Dark Objects through a type of magic known as Kemiya. The ultimate goal of the two was to fashion a dagger made of gold with the ability to subdue Klaus like the silver daggers can the rest of the Mikaelsons. For her part in Kol's plan, she was spelled with the bounds of the Dowager Fauline Cottage by Klaus' allied witch. She never escaped the cottage. * Mrs. Claire: was a witch and a member of the French Quarter Coven and mother of Davina Claire. She died in the Harvest while trying to sacrifice her daughter. * Davina Claire: Davina was the former Regent of New Orleans and the Harvest Witch of fire. She was the last known living member who was killed by Kol Mikaelson while under a hex from the Ancestors. In 2019, she was brought back to life by The Hollow and after she gained her freedom back, she leaves the city with Kol to travel the world. Relatives Through Davina *'Kol Mikaelson:' Davina's husband. Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em| | |MAC|MAC= Mary-Alice Claire †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |DM|DM= Mrs. Claire †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |DC|DC= Davina Claire}} Name *'Claire' is a French name and it means "illustrious".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claire_(given_name) Trivia * The Claires are presumed to be one of the original witches of New Orleans, as they have been around for a very long time. * All Claires have deep ties in the magical community, and most are Ancestors now. * Davina Claire is presumably the first Claire chosen to be a Harvest Girl. * All known Claires have died because of vampires or vampire interference. ** Mrs. Claire was killed by one of Marcel's nightwalkers. ** Mary-Alice was locked away in Dowager Fauline Cottage by Niklaus Mikaelson and died there. ** Davina Claire was killed by Kol Mikaelson, who was under the influence of the Ancestors however she was later resurrected five years after the first failed attempt five years before. * The Claires are the only ones that can open Kol Mikaelson's play house, as it was sealed with Claire blood to punish him. * They have a family cottage in the mountains. Gallery References See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Claire Family